Pipers Nightmare
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Short lil tale...Thanksgiving at Halliwell Manor...All I'm saying.. but it might make you laugh


* * *

She sat on the grass in front of the headstone. She came there every year at this time of year, it was their favorite holiday. Mostly because it lead into their other favorite holiday; Christmas. But the reason it was her favorite was because they would go shopping every year together just the two of them. Shopping for her sisters. There wasn't anything she loved more in the world then her sisters. It was still her favorite holiday, but now instead of going shopping together she would go alone and stop at the cemetery.

"You won't believe how much Christmas stuff was out long before Christmas. It was crazy." She spoke but got no reply. Well not one out loud she could feel her answers inside her heart.  
"I still don't have a clue what to get Phoebe. Let alone Piper and Leo. I mean what do you get people that have almost everything. Beside my love. But they know they have that."

Prue cast a glance at her watch, "I have to go. Piper will kill me if I'm late for Thanksgiving dinner." She leaned over and rested her hand in the headstone, "I love you Mom. Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

Phoebe rushed on the Manor and ran straight up the stairs.

"Prue?"  
"Wrong sister." Phoebe yelled back as she made her way to her room.

Piper laughed as she heard her sister running up the stairs. She knew her youngest sister was up to something and she had a feeling it had something to do with the season they were about to enter in.

Christmas was always Phoebes favorite time of year. And every Thanksgiving her baby sister would get a certain magic about her. More so then the real magic that dwelled inside her. Shaking her head with a smile, Piper returning to the kitchen.

Prue hustled up the steps to the Manor as she had many times before. Cradling in her arms a prized package that she knew her sister would kill her if she dropped. Opening the door she could smell Pipers dinner cooking as the aroma of the turkey wafted throughout the house.

"Prue?"  
"Me." Prue answered as she walked into the kitchen, "Oh that smells good."  
"Thanks. Did you remember the wine?"  
"Right here. Fear not, Thanksgiving is not ruined without your favorite bottle of Chardonnay." Prue smiled as she pulled the bottle from the bag and placing it on the counter, "Where's Phoebs?"  
"Upstairs, up to something that I'm sure has something more to do with Christmas then Thanksgiving." Piper answered with a laugh.

Prue started to open the bottle, "Well you know her this time of year."  
"Yeah more of a kid then she already is." Piper answered as she pulled three glasses down from the cupboard.

Phoebe walked in the kitchen just at that moment, "You two talking about me again."  
"Still." Piper laughed as she handed Phoebe a glass of wine. "A toast to another Turkey."  
"Thankful for still being around to kick some demon ass." Phoebe laughed as they toasted and chatted as Piper cooked dinner.

* * *

Phoebe jumped over the couch and sat beside Prue, "Hey big sis. Whatcha doing?"

Prue looked at Phoebe out of the corner of her eye, . "Trying to work on something with my power. Why?"  
"Because I think you and I should go for a walk before dinner." Phoebe said, as the glint in her eye was not missed by her sister who sat up and looked at her questionably.  
"And I would want to do that why?"

Phoebe leaned closer as if to tell her a big secret, "Because neither one of us should be driving and we are out of wine."

Prue looked shocked, "Out? How can we be out already? I bought a big bottle."  
"Well. We is out. Are you coming or am I going to go down there myself?" Phoebe chuckled as she got off the couch and started for the door  
"Ok I'm coming. Only to make sure you get the right kind this time."  
"Hey I only got that yucky stuff once. How was I to know a good wine from a bad wine/"  
"Well you are part owner of a nightclub. You should know that."  
"Nope. That's what I got you and Pipe for." Phoebe said knowing she had outsmarted her sister as she tucked her arm under Prue's and they made their way down the street

Piper couldn't help but laugh when she heard them leave the Manor and then come back in again twenty minutes later. But when she walked into the living room she was more then a little surprised.

"Are you two nuts? You can't walk down the streets of San Francisco with an open bottle of wine in your hands."  
"We was thirsty?" Phoebe shot back with a sad face. "Beside it was the demons fault we opened it."  
"Demon? What demon?" Piper looked at Prue looking for an answer  
"The one that tried to take the bottle silly." Phoebe laughed as she headed for the kitchen for her glass.

Piper watched Phoebe go then turn back to Prue, "Prue?"  
"Iz ok Pippe. We vanquished his sowwy ass. Now dinner ready? I'm starving." She said as she made her way past Piper to the dining room.

Phoebe grabbed her glass as well as Prue's and filled them both back up again.  
"Hey Phoebs."  
"Hi Weo."  
"Hey you're bleeding. Are you ok?" he asked with concern when he saw the site she was in  
Phoebe looked down, "Damn demon. This was my favorite sweatshirt."

Leo took her arm, "Here let me see if I can fix that." He held his hand over the cut on her arm, as the golden glow seemed to wash away any sign of the demon fight she had been in.  
"Thanks Weo. Wine?"  
"No thanks. I'm working." He laughed, seeing that that his youngest charge was starting to get a buzz from the wine.

Prue took her usual place at one end of the table as Leo sat at the other.

"Piper. Whose the extra seat for?" Phoebe looked across at her sister though she had a feeling inside what Piper was going to say. But just as Piper was about to answer the doorbell went  
"Oh. Saved by the bell." Piper quickly got up from the table and made her way to the front door, "Or not she said to herself." Opening the door, "you made it."  
"Wouldn't miss your cooking Piper you know that."

Piper led their guest back into the dining room, and she could see the surprise, yet happiness on her sisters faces.  
"DADDY!" Phoebe got up and ran around the table to embrace her father with a hug.  
"Hi baby." He said hugging her back and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Prue looked up at her father as she too got up and went to embrace him. They had all made up not that long ago when their father had come clean on why he had left them when they were younger and that he had saved her life from the Nothing in the ice cream truck.

"Hey Dad."  
"Hi honey." He left his arm around Prue's waist as he looked down at Leo, "Leo."  
"Victor." He said as he reached out and offered his hand, though somewhat surprised when Victor took it.

"So are we eating here?" he said as he went to sit down next to Phoebe.  
"Dad. Why don't you take my seat?" Prue offered as she slid into the chair next to her sister.

Victor shared a look between each of his daughters, "I'd be honoured." As he took the seat at the head of the table.

--- ----

Phoebe leaned over to Prue and whispered something to her  
"You wouldn't?" But when Prue saw the look in Phoebes eyes she knew her sister was going to no matter what.

Piper looked at her sisters laughing for no apparent reason when she watched Phoebe suddenly grab her eaten drum stick and toss it over her shoulder followed by a loud burp.  
"Phoebe Marie Halliwell." Piper scolded.  
"What? Henry the 8th did it all the time." She smiled back at her sister. "Besides its not like I threw it at you."

Piper held her sister gaze until Phoebe looked away. Getting up Piper made her way to the kitchen to get the platter of turkey. But when she walked back in the dining room she once gain heard the laughter of her two sisters. Placing the platter down she watched as Phoebe picked up her fork and dug it into her mashed potatoes. But when her sister looked up Piper did not miss the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Piper stood with her hands on her hips fearing what her youngest sister was up to, "You wouldn't dare." She challenged Phoebe.

Phoebe held the fork up to her face as he looked at Piper over the top of it.

Victor and Leo both cast a glance at each other as they slid their charis back and slowly left the dining room, not wanting to get caught in a crossfire of anything that was about to happen.

Prue stood beside Phoebe not sure if she should encourage her or stop her. For the look on Pipers face did not escape the eldest and she knew that ruining Thanksgiving dinner was something that one just did not do with Pipers food. But before she could stop Phoebe, her sister had flicked the potato at Piper, hitting her square in the chest.

Piper looked down at the food on her and saw the big grin on Phoebes face as her sister started to burst into laughter.

Leo and Victor dared to peak in the dining room at one point and nearly got hit by flying food as each sister seemed to be on their own team. Though Piper was more just trying to get the food away from her sisters. Though even she was starting to give in as she grabbed Phoebe and emptied the bowl of cranberry sauce over her head.

Phoebe looked up at her sister stunned as she saw both Piper and Prue laughing so hard they almost feel over.

"Ok. That's fine." Phoebe said sitting at the table with her glass of wine and the sauce running down her face. "See this is your top it's dripping on Piper." Phoebe smiled at her sister

Piper looked at Phoebe as she realized it was her top. "Oh well. But seeing that on you is really funny." She said as she laughed again.

--- ----

A few hours had gone since the all out food fight with Pipers prized Thanksgiving dinner. The girls were sitting together on the floor each with a glass of wine in their hand.

"Well that's something we don't do every year." Prue said with a slight chuckle  
"And won't do again. I can't believe you threw my dinner all over the dining room Phoebe."  
"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides I didn't see you two trying to stop me. In fact Prue double dog dared me." Phoebe laughed as her sister looked at her with her mouth hanging open.  
"You fibber." Prue said as she grabbed at Phoebe only to have her sit forward out of her reach.

"I'm going to shower and then to bed. Prue you shouldn't have given me that wine." Phoebe said as she slowly made her way to the stairs.  
"Me. You were the one that wanted to get the other bottle." Prue shot back in her own defense.

Piper watched as her sisters left her sitting on the floor. Slowly getting up she started for the kitchen, but decided to leave until the morning.

* * *

The sound of a scream woke the remainder of the Manor the next morning, as Prue stumbled quickly down the stairs the throbbing in her head not helping each hurried step. She could hear Phoebe protesting and cursing demons as she ran behind her.

"Can't they at least wait till the afternoon after a holiday." She mumbled as she was right behind Prue ready to fight a demon that they assumed had attacked their sister.

But as they entered the kitchen they saw Piper on the floor surrounded on the walls and floor was the food from the night before.

"Piper." Prue started softly knowing now why her sister had screamed.  
"Look at it. It's a disaster." Piper sobbed as she cast her eyes over her beloved kitchen.

The only thing worse then starting a food fight with her food was trashing her kitchen in the process.

Phoebe carefully stepped into the kitchen as she made her way past Piper to the sink.

"Well I know how we are spending the day after the holiday. I'm sorry Pipe."

Piper looked up at her sister the glare not being missed. "Well you're right in spending the day after part Phoebe but it isn't me." Piper said as she got up and went back upstairs leaving Prue and Phoebe to clean up the mess.

Prue went in search of Piper later that day and pulled her from the couch towards the kitchen.

Piper looked around and could only smile. "You two are the best." She said as she ran her hand over the clean counter.  
"Well Prue did most of the really yucky part, one advantage of her powers." Phoebe said as he embraced her sister, "I'm sowwy Pipe." She apologized as she planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"That's ok Phoebs." Piper replied as she grabbed the ice on the counter top. Taking a few cubes she quickly dropped them down her sisters' shirt. The mischievous grin on her face almost as big as Phoebes was the night before.

Phoebe quickly shook the ice out of her top and grabbed some of the food left over from the night before as Piper ran out of the kitchen.  
"Phoebe no!! Not again." Prue yelled after her knowing that they would soon have a repeat of the night before.

* * *

Grams looked down at her granddaughters and scolded them unbeknownst to them  
"Oh mom relax. They need to release some how."  
"But not in the kitchen. And look at the stain on the Persian rug."  
"It'll come out Mom. It is just their way of being thankful for each other."

Penny watched again as a tickle war took place in the attic. "They are thankful for each other aren't they?"  
"Yes they are and its times like this that will make them stronger."

* * *

They leaned against each other as the laughter had long since died down.  
"This is the best Thanksgiving we've had in a long time. And it's times like this I'm thankful for my two wonderful big sisters." Phoebe said as he grabbed a hold of Pipers arm  
"I love you two." Piper said  
"Love you too." Prue put in  
"And me. I love you two." Phoebe added at the end.

The three embraced in a group hug. Thankful for each others love and family.

* * *

Ok I was obviously going to post this near Thanksgiving. but it was in my documents so i decided.. why not post it now..Pretend its a July 1st dinner or 4th in the US or anywhere you are and you have a national holiday for your countires birthday...

Man cazn you imagine how Pissed Piper would be if they had a food fight with her food and got her kitchen all messy.. yeah good thing she can't blow up her sisters.

Di


End file.
